Darkness
by jessmacbarn12
Summary: It hit me, reality closed in around me, and all of a sudden, my life seemed empty. Takes place after New Moon. I just decided to start writing this again, I redid the fourth chapter so reread it.
1. Prolouge

_Was TIME born with all the sky?  
Can TIME suffer and also die?  
Is TIME flat? Or is TIME round?  
Where is TIME? Can TIME be found?  
Is TIME there with each beat of the heart?  
Was TIME there from the very start?  
Must TIME go to that being made?  
Does TIME show by that being fade?  
Can TIME give and also take?  
Must TIME be for that to make?  
Is all manner of TIME with all matter that be?  
Does TIME flow endlessly?  
Is TIME rough? Or is TIME smooth?  
Can TIME have inflame? How does TIME soothe?  
Is TIME bound? Or is TIME free?  
Is TIME that what is meant to be?_

Tony Sampson

..time is what makes you bleed or heel... It is what makes you remember or forget... time is what you have, but can never control..

(A.N.): That poem is not mine, I have never been good at writing poetry. This story how ever is mine. I know this is going to be the shortest chapter ever! But is only the prologue thing! haha

**It hit me, reality closed in around me, and all of a sudden, my life seemed empty. **

Its funny how time works, the difference, a minute, an hour, or a year could make. Its funny, how one phone call, can send you into a pit of depression, or how one test can leave you with nothing for your future. Pain is temporary, but fear for that pain can trap you forever. Unless you're a vampire, that is. For a vampires time is nothing, if anything they have to much time on their hands.


	2. Graduation

Darkness

Chapter 1: Graduation

(A/N): I can only hope you all enjoy this story and please review!!

I don't own any characters!! Maybe later I will add some new characters, which I think is very highly possible.

Graduation 

Cold hands woke me up; my dreams still hadn't stopped, even though Edward was back. Edward was the one who woke me in the middle of the night if I was screaming; he reached me before Charlie did. Charlie still was sour about Edward, but he has gotten used to the idea, once again.

"Time to wake up" I knew whose voice it was automatically. That thought alone, brought a smile to my face. Edwards's perfection in the morning always makes the day just that better.

"Alright, can I have another human minute to get ready for the day?" This day, graduation day, this day I've been waiting for. The question was rhetorical, I knew the answer already.

"Just one _human_ minute, I have a surprise for you." I ran to the bathroom, I took the quickest shower, and brushed my teeth, and dressed as quickly as possible. Wondering what the surprise is, guessing in my head what it could be all the while. I came back to find Edward in the same position I left him, almost as if he was a statue.

"Well, that one human minute took pretty long. Are you hungry first? You need your energy for today. I'll meet you outside." Edward was gone; he left me sitting there to ponder. Finally, I went downstairs; I poured myself some cereal, and started walking outside with the bowl.

"What's my surprise?" I looked around, nothing in sight, except for Edward and his car.

"Who said, you were getting you're surprise now? I said 'I have a surprise for you' I didn't say when I was going to give it to you." He stated approaching me. I could feel a chill run up my spine. His eyes sparkled with amusement. I finished my cereal, and then we left for his house. I left a note for Charlie:

Dad, left to go with Edward, be back soon.

-Bella

We were at the Cullen's house faster than believable. Of course, if Edward was driving, fast wasn't an option. Alice was outside, waiting for us. She stood as Edward and I, got out of the Volvo.

"Ready for today Bella?" Alice asked and Edwards face grew grave. They were two meanings behind the question, today was to be an important day, for two reasons.

"Kind of, I know I'm going to fall flat on my face on stage." I only answered to the one part of the question. I didn't want Edward to be upset. We all walked in to the house, Esme was sitting near the Grand Piano. Rose and Emmet were home for the graduation. Rosalie and I have gotten to be friendlier, not like Alice and I, but, better then we were.

Edward sat down at the piano and started playing a song, a new song, I song he hasn't played for me before. I sat down near Esme, as we listened to the perfect notes in peace. Watching Edwards fingers play the piano, was just too incredible. It was another minute. It had seemed that time had stopped, the great thing at being at the Cullen's house.

Finally it was time, for Edward to bring me back to my house. We left just in time, by the time I came back; Charlie, Renee and Phil were all in the living room. Renee and Phil flew up to see me graduate. It seems like forever since I've seen Phil, but honestly I don't mind it.

Edward kissed me on the forehead, and left to go get Alice. Renee, and Phil, ran to me, to give me hugs, and kisses. I greeted them happily, a pit growing in my stomach. We sat for about a half hour, as we caught up with one another. Edward returned, with Alice in the Volvo. They both came in, Edward and Alice quickly said hi. Renee of course greeted Edward with caution.

"Wouldn't want to be late for your own graduation, now would you, Bella, let's get going." Edward smiled that famous crocked smile. Edward led me out to the car, as Alice followed behind us. As we were walking I noticed Edward had a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"What's that face for?" I asked.

"I hate human thoughts," said Edward, as he opened the door for me.

Renee, Phil and Charlie followed Edwards's car to the graduation ceremony. Edward, Alice and I were all graduating today. Edward and Alice weren't as nervous as I was though. They have already graduated, many times.

I heard the music playing from a distance, and over the course of a year and half I have battled with vampires, and dealt with werewolves, and taking care of Charlie (a job on its self), yet I still can't help feeling nervous. Not only would my dreams be coming true soon, but I'm graduating. That walk to get my diploma, that very long walk, that someone like is me is likely to trip over my own feet. We all sat in the front row seats. My name was called and people were clapping, I could hear Phil screaming: "Go Bella!!!"

I walked up to go get my diploma. The walked seemed to take forever. After I received my diploma, I went and sat back down. I waited for the rest of my classmate's names to be called.


	3. Suprise

Darkness

Chapter 2: Surprise

(A/N): I can only hope you all enjoy this story and please review!!

I don't own any characters!! Maybe later I will add some new characters, which I think is very highly possible.

Graduation came and went so quickly, faster then I thought it would. That thought alone pleased me, because I was so anxious for the surprise!!!!!

"Edward it is time, I do believe for you to change me??"

"Not now, and no, I said when we get married."

"Edward, you know I want you to change me, but we agreed, on Graduation Day that you would change me, if not you the Carlisle surly will."

"Is that what you really want??? Is for me to kill you??" Of course, when he put it that way it sounds bad, but it really isn't!

"No, I want to spend forever with you. I want you to change me, not kill me."

"Believe or not, that is killing you. I want you to wait; you have the rest of your life to be with me." I stalked off, to go find Carlisle as it were. I found Carlisle, talking to Charlie around the corner.

"Excuse me," I interrupted them talking. "Carlisle I need to talk with you please." Charlie shot Carlisle a nervous glare. Carlisle immediately followed me to around the corner.

"I would like for you to change me today." Carlisle face seemed startled at first, and then quickly resided to acceptance.

"I will, Bella, but I need to talk with Edward first, and Charlie." The last part made my stomach turn, _he was gonna tell Charlie?_

"Thank You, are you going to tell Charlie?"

"No, I am going to ask him, if we can take you with us. We are moving, you graduated it would be a perfect scenario. But, you won't be able to go back. You must know that, after 2 years goes bye, you must stop contact with your past. They will know the difference, if you stay young forever." Carlisle was very serious, and I knew he was right. I don't think I could though; just leave Charlie, and Renee. But, for Edward I would do anything.

"And what about Edward?" Carlisle smiled softly.

"You'll see," and Carlisle walked away. I went to go find Alice.

"Hey Bella," Alice greeted me from behind. I turned around quickly, which made me fall, and Alice caught me.

"Haha, now you fall, good thing not on the stage, huh?" I didn't join her in laughing.

"Have you seen Edward?"

"Well, no, I think he left.?" _LEFT!!!! Not again, he has to stay with me, he promised._

"Do you know where he went?" I knew my voice rose a bit.

"Calm down Bella, he didn't leave you. He will be back. He only left for a little bit, I promise. If you cant trust me, trust him. I guess." Alice put her arm around me, then let go and walked away. I do trust Alice. I walked away towards the parking lot. Charlie found me.

"Carlisle told me, Edward and you are going to the same college?" Charlie looked quite determined for my answer.

"Yes and……… you knew that." I gave him a glare quickly so he wouldn't recognize what I did.

"Well, he told me, that they are moving to. And that you were welcome to stay with them. I told them, I would talk with you, and thank you for the offer. However, I don't think it would be wise to move in with them, I don't want you with them, any longer." My heart broke into two.

"Charlie, I'm not a child, I basically took care of you while I was up here. I can take care of myself, and I will. I am an adult, if I want to stay with The Cullen's Family, I will. You cannot stop me. I'm going to anyways." I walked away, leaving Charlie very upset. I went back to my house with Alice, she drove. Edward was there waiting for us.

"Surprise!!! Took you long enough. Go get your stuff ready."

((A.N:I know its short but the next chapter is going to be wicked long.!.!))


	4. Outshined

Darkness

Chapter 3: Visitors

_(A/N): I can only hope you all enjoy this story and please review!! And I know the scenario is a lot like the one in Eclipse, but this is kind of different. You will see._

**I don't own any characters!! **

I hurried and grabbed a few things, and threw them into a bag very messily. I ran downstairs. Charlie, Renee, and Phil still weren't home. I felt bad about not saying a personal good-bye to Renee, so I quickly stopped and took some time to write down a little note.

'_Gone for a little trip, Charlie said it was okay. Ill be back soon, and as soon as I am, I will write you. I will come and visit you.'_  
-Bella

I ran outside and Alice was in her car, and Edward was standing outside of the Volvo. He opened the door for me, and went to his side and slide in. The car started with a gentle purr.

"Does Charlie know about this?"

"Carlisle told Charlie, we were going on a camping trip, and that we were wondering if you could. Of course, Charlie couldn't say no to Carlisle." I laughed at the thought that I wasn't the only one who couldn't resist a vampire's charm. Haha. Edward started toward his house.

"Is this my surprise?" I asked Edward careful not to look at him.

"Is what you're surprise?" Edward looked at me with amusement showing on his face. "You will have to wait for your surprise Miss Bella Swan." Alice beat us to the house, and I had feeling that they were racing each other because when Edward pulled up to the house, he was a bit upset and Alice came over, to laugh at him. If I wasn't in the car I was sure Edward would have won, but he slows down a little when he knows I'm in the car. I went inside and Edward and Alice followed. Esme greeted me at the door, like usual. Edward grabbed my hand ever so gently and led me upstairs. We passed Carlisle's office and he looked up, but didn't say anything.

"Can I know my surprise now?" I asked very impatiently. He looked at me and laughed. I smiled, like I always can't help but doing when Edward laughs. "Please." I smiled, and tried to give him puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I'm taking you somewhere special, and that is the only hint you are getting from me." Alice walked towards us, and smiled knowingly.

"If I guess will you tell me?" Edward shook his head, thoroughly amused. I was starting to get annoyed, I was being taken away somewhere, and I have no idea what is going to happen.

"The only thing is I need to leave for a few hours, to hunt. I will be back soon, and then we will leave." Edward stood up, and Alice danced back towards the kitchen. I stood up with Edward. "It will be quick I promise." Edward kissed my forehead, and went off with Alice.

As soon as I was sure they left, I went to find Jasper, maybe he would tell me where I was going. I went to the kitchen but only found, Esme trying to cook me lunch. I ran up the staircase, a mission I fought perilously. I turned toward Alice's' and Jasper's room. As I approached the room, Jasper came out and shook his head.

"I could feel that you are curious and nervous, Alice warned me you would ask and before you even ask, I'm telling you, I'm not telling you." Jasper smiled, and shut the door in my face. I turned, mad at Alice, and Jasper for not telling me, and stormed toward the kitchen for lunch.

"Really Esme, you don't have to do this for me. I can make lunch myself." Esme smiled at me, and laughed.

"Really, I want to." Esme said. I shrugged my shoulders, and went to eat the lunch Esme prepared for me. After lunch, I went to Edwards room to listen to music. I fell asleep on his couch during a cd of songs by Straylight Run. Edward woke me up with a soft kiss, and suprised me, and I could tell he was amused like always at my reaction.

"Time to go." Edward said and smiled. I jumped off of the couch, and followed Edward down the stairs. Alice was just about jumping out of her seat, and as soon as she saw us she jumped up, and wished me Good Luck. The whole family said good-bye, and we were off.

Edward led me towards the car, and opened the car door for me. After two hours of Edward's driving, I closed my eyes, and tried to relax. Everytime I made a motion for him to drive like a normal person, he laughed, so I gave up my attempts. Finally Edward, stopped the car, and ran to get me out of the passenger seat. Edward led me to the edge of a lake, where a tent was set up. I was so suprised, and Edward frowned.

"You don't like it, do you? That's alright we can go back. I knew I should have asked you." Edward shook his head and started back for the car, I stood my eyes on the tent.

"No," I whispered, and Edward stopped in his tracks. "I love it, you want to spend the night just you and me out here?" Edward laughed and ran back towards me.

"Of course I do, you silly girl." Edward laughed again, so pleased, and I was pleased to have pleased him. It was starting to get dark so Edward made a fire, then set up a bed/folding chair outside. We put blankets around me, then held me it was perfect. We watched the stars all night, I saw a few shotting stars. The fire slowly died, and the sun rose, and my happiness outshined the stars, the fire, and the sun.

I know its short, but I just wanted to update, and I am continuing this story finally. (:


End file.
